Laundry treatment apparatuses, which can dry laundry using heated air (hot wind) supplied to the laundry, are classified into a laundry treatment apparatus equipped with an exhaust type drying system and a laundry treatment apparatus equipped with a circulation type drying system in accordance with how heated air supplied to laundry is treated after exchanging heat with the laundry.